But can you swim
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Où Kageyama ne sait pas nager, et Tsukishima s'en donne à cœur joie. • Pour la TsukkiKage week.


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate.

 **Personnages:** Tsukishima, Kageyama, un peu de Yamaguchi et tout Karasuno en fait.

 **Note:** Bonjour ?

Ah, c'est tellement stressant d'entrer dans un nouveau fandom. J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas OOC, et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance ! Cet OS a été écrit pour le premier jour de la TsukkiKage week sur le thème _Beach_. Ma rentrée étant demain, ce sera parfait pour clore mes vacances :) *s'enterre*

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **But can you swim**

* * *

Tsukishima ne saurait dire ce qui, du bruit et de la chaleur, le dérangeait le plus.

Jouer au volley dans le gymnase de son lycée ne l'avait jamais particulièrement ennuyé, sans pour autant l'amuser ; mais jouer au _beach_ -volley dans une plage bondée et sous un soleil de plomb, c'était définitivement trop pour lui. À chaque saut, pas, mouvement qu'il effectuait, il sentait sa migraine augmenter et son énergie le quitter progressivement. Il soupçonnait par ailleurs Tanaka et Nishinoya de la lui pomper, parce qu'ils avaient passé une heure entière à brailler leur joie devant une Kiyoko en bikini sans se fatiguer. À côté de la manager, remarqua-t-il lorsqu'il se fit remplacer sur le terrain, Yachi observait son propre corps avec une pointe de déception mal dissimulée.

Si les rares pauses qui leur étaient octroyées sonnaient comme des délivrances, ce ne fut rien en comparaison avec la fin de l'entraînement. Yamaguchi se laissa tomber au sol en poussant un long soupir de soulagement, et Tsukishima se retint de l'imiter lorsqu'il réalisa que le sable était assez chaud pour lui brûler la peau. Yachi accourut vers eux, les bras chargés de gourdes d'eau, et s'appliqua à en distribuer une à chaque membre de l'équipe. Tsukishima la but jusqu'à la dernière goutte ; Hinata s'étouffa en cherchant à finir la sienne plus vite que Kageyama.

Personne ne saurait dire qui, du coach Ukai ou de Takeda-sensei, avait décidé que s'entraîner à la plage un week-end de septembre était une bonne idée. Malgré la fin des vacances d'été, l'endroit était plein à craquer, sans doute à cause de la chaleur infernale toujours aussi présente qu'aux mois de juillet et août. Seuls Tanaka et Nishinoya s'en réjouissaient, ravis de pouvoir se rincer l'œil devant la multitude de filles en maillots de bain qui défilaient devant eux. Tsukishima avait surtout envie de s'enterrer. Maintenant que l'entraînement était fini, il n'avait plus mal à la tête mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause du bruit, et les cris incessants de ses coéquipiers n'arrangeaient ça en rien.

– Tout va bien, Tsukki ?

Le ton de Yamaguchi se faisait inquiet. Tsukishima se contenta d'hocher la tête pour le rassurer. Avait-il si mauvaise mine que ça ?

Le coach Ukai ramena le silence dans son équipe d'un claquement de mains, avant d'annoncer que tous étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient du reste de la journée, tant qu'ils ne s'éloignaient pas trop. Tsukishima s'imaginait déjà s'allonger sur son lit après une longue douche et passer son casque sur ses oreilles. Apparemment, il était le seul à avoir pensé à rentrer car déjà, Hinata, Tanaka et Nishinoya se jetaient dans l'eau, assez fort pour vider l'océan tout entier.

– Je me demande comment on peut plonger comme ça avec un gabarit pareil… fit-il remarquer.

Yamaguchi pouffa.

Très vite, Hinata sortit de l'eau pour y entraîner Yachi, et ils furent suivis par l'ensemble de l'équipe, mis à part Sawamura et Sugawara qui s'assirent sous un parasol sans perdre de vue le reste de l'équipe. Tsukishima se plaisait à les comparer, jamais à haute voix de peur d'avoir à faire à l'une des fréquentes sautes d'humeur du capitaine, à des parents gâteux veillant sur leurs enfants avec une prévenance extrême.

La simple idée d'avoir Hinata comme frère le rendait malade.

– Tu n'y vas pas ? demanda-t-il à Yamaguchi, qui était resté à ses côtés.

– Je t'attendais. À moins que t'y ailles pas ?

– C'est ça. Je suis fatigué, et tu sais bien que je déteste ce genre d'endroits.

– Bah, apparemment t'es pas le seul.

Yamaguchi pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière Tsukishima. Celui-ci fut surpris de découvrir Kageyama, raide comme un piquet et pâle comme un mort, le regard perdu à l'horizon.

– On dirait qu'on lui a annoncé qu'il ne pourra plus jamais jouer au volley, reprit Yamaguchi.

– Ou qu'il ne mangera plus jamais de porc au curry.

– Pourquoi du porc au curry ?

 _Son plat préféré,_ voulut préciser Tsukishima, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'était pas censé savoir ça. Comment l'avait-il appris, d'abord ? Il ne connaissait même pas le plat préféré de son meilleur ami.

Il haussa les épaules.

– J'ai dit ça comme ça.

Si Yamaguchi n'eut pas l'air convaincu, il se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Quelqu'un, au loin, les appela tous les trois – probablement Yachi ou Hinata ou l'un des deux autres énergumènes ; la voix était trop lointaine pour qu'il la distingue. Son meilleur ami, après un dernier signe, s'en alla les rejoindre. Kageyama ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– Alors comme ça, cria-t-il assez fort pour que le passeur l'entende, le roi aurait peur de l'eau ? Comme quoi, personne n'est parfait !

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté. Kageyama se tourna vers lui avec toute la lenteur du monde, comme s'il assimilait progressivement ses paroles, le regard encore plus noir que lors de leur première rencontre. Tsukishima tiqua ; Kageyama s'énervait souvent, que ce soit contre Hinata ou contre lui (surtout contre Hinata), mais là il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il avait plus l'air… gêné ?

– Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais p-peur ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas nager ou quelque chose dans le genre…

– Même Hinata ment mieux que ça, tu sais.

Pour toute réponse, Kageyama marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à _« Ne va pas en parler aux autres non plus »_. S'il ne tentait pas de nier les propos de Tsukishima, c'était qu'il avait raison, pas vrai ? Le bloqueur central retint avec peine le ricanement qui lui montait à la gorge. Avec cette information, il avait largement de quoi détruire la réputation, non, la _vie_ de son coéquipier.

– Mh ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, tu peux répéter ? fit Tsukishima de son ton le plus provocateur possible.

Se moquer de Kageyama allait finir par devenir son passe-temps favori, avec le temps. Après tout, voir sa mine se décomposer progressivement le long de leur conversation était un véritable régal pour les yeux.

– Ne… Ne parle de ça à personne, et surtout pas à Hinata.

– Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?

– S'il te plaît… ?

– Pardon ? Un peu plus fort !

Kageyama prit une grande inspiration.

– NE PARLE DE ÇA À PERSONNE, S'IL TE PLAÎT !

Ce soudain cri eut pour effet de faire fuir un groupe de filles qui passaient par là, si bien que Tsukishima en perdit son sourire. Pourquoi cet idiot se sentait-il toujours obligé de les faire remarquer en haussant le ton en public ?

– D'accord, d'accord, consentit Tsukishima, mais je t'en prie, arrête de crier.

Seul un grognement incompréhensible lui répondit. Plus loin, un éclat de rire de leurs coéquipiers donna naissance à une lueur d'envie dans les yeux de Kageyama, qui se mit à danser nerveusement sur ses pieds. Tsukishima lâcha un soupir las. Le comportement du duo miraculeux de Karasuno avait toujours été assez… frivole ? gamin ? et aujourd'hui, il avait plus que jamais l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un enfant dans un parc d'attractions.

– Tu devrais y aller, au lieu de les dévorer du regard.

Au loin, Tanaka et Nishinoya soulevèrent tant bien que mal Asahi et le jetèrent dans l'eau sans la moindre once de pitié. Yachi, sans doute effrayée de subir le même sort, se cacha derrière Yamaguchi.

– Cet abruti d'Hinata va se moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

– Ça ne peut pas être pire que moi, pas vrai ?

Kageyama marmonna un _« Pas faux »_ entre ses dents, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sans doute le gars le plus têtu et le plus fier que Tsukishima ait jamais vu.

– Je peux t'apprendre.

Non.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui apprendre. Il n'avait _jamais_ voulu prononcer ces mots. Faire réviser Kageyama et Hinata avant les examens était déjà assez éprouvant pour lui, il n'allait tout de même pas aggraver son cas en donnant des cours de _natation_ à l'un d'entre eux. Qu'il aille demander à l'un de ses senpais de le faire, Sugawara se dévouerait très probablement pour ça. Ou peut-être Yachi. Yachi avait toujours été très patiente avec eux, pas vrai ? Elle saurait probablement le gérer mieux que lui.

Voilà que maintenant, cet abruti le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Jouer sous cette chaleur a dû te rendre mal-

– Je vais bien ! interrompit Tsukishima, qui n'osait déjà plus regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Oublie ce que j'ai dit !

– T'es vraiment pas digne de confiance, hein ? Je vais demander à Yachi-san, plutôt.

Ladite Yachi-san était, constata Tsukishima, perchée sur les épaules d'un Hinata qui courait partout sur la plage sans se lasser. Le simple fait de poser les yeux sur cet être débordant d'énergie le vidait de la sienne, mais étrangement, la compagnie de Kageyama ne lui était pas désagréable ; bien au contraire. Alors que celui-ci s'éloignait, Tsukishima s'empressa de le rattraper et marmonna, si bas qu'il eut du mal à s'entendre lui-même :

– Je vais t'apprendre.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à bientôt !


End file.
